One more day to live
by Mathana
Summary: What is hogwarts like after Voldemort is gone, Dumbledore is dead, and Harry has gratuated? Saria is about to find out as she embarks on a journey of self-discovery. FemSlash. Rating may go up.
1. The Letter

****

Disclaimer: Hi all! I've actually never done this before, but it seems like we're supposed to put a happy disclaimer at the top...so as you are all very aware these characters are not mine, this school is not mine, all that is mine is the plot and Saria...she is mine damnit.

****

A/N: So ummm...as I implied above this is my very first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. Please review and tell me how you feel about it, I will only update if I get reviews!! Oh, and as of right now, my story doesn't really have a plot line so any ideas would be great.

****

Chapter 1: The Letter

The sun shone brilliantly in the cloudless blue sky, spreading a blanket of comfortable warmth over the Colorado plains. Saria DeThome glared at the cursed burning ball of light and wished it were snowing. She had been like that for as long as she could remember, she hated the sun and the heat, loved the cold and the dark. 

She sighed wearily and lay down on the grass in the shade of a gigantic willow tree. As she stared solemnly at the long vine-like branches of the tree, she thought about her life. It wasn't too long ago that things had started going astray, maybe only a year. She had grown up in a house full of kids and dogs and loving parents. She had been best friends with her mother for as long as she could remember, she wasn't very good at making friends her own age. At school she was an outcast, she sat in the field, away from the playground and watched the other kids play, wishing she was playing with them. She had always been to shy and go play with them without being asked, and she was never asked.

She wore her brown hair short, very short for a girl and only wore boys clothing. She had big coke bottle glasses that covered her brilliant purple eyes. She had always thought her eyes were the best part of her face. Her skin was naturally dark, darker then the rest of her family, but not dark enough to be considered brown. She was very short for her age, and a bit chubby, she thought she'd be a midget when she grew up.

Then in the fourth grade, she had met a girl named Delia. Delia was a person all of her own, and a bit nuts at that. But Saria had been happy to have a friend, anyone would do. Delia told Saria all about her life and Saria told Delia about hers, it was the only thing they had in common. Delia introduced Saria to lots of new ideas; cussing, sex, smoking, things Saria never would've done without her.

Within the year, Saria met a bunch of new people. She felt like she belonged with them, they were her friends. She slowly grew more and more distant from her mother, she barely ever came home and when she did, it was always a fight. 

In fifth grade, Saria's mom had decided that she had had enough. Saria was not allowed to hang out with her "friends" anymore. Saria had taken to the computer and books. She spent hours barricaded in her room listening to death metal and reading books. When she wasn't in her room, she was playing on the computer. She barely talked to her family and still she grew more and more distant. 

Two weeks ago she had graduated the fifth grade, four more weeks and she was off to middle school. Saria's mom had kicked Saria off the computer two hours ago, claiming that she couldn't spend the whole summer on the computer. Saria had walked to the nearest park, until she couldn't stand the burn of the sun on her skin. She had taken refuge under this tree and hadn't moved since.

Saria opened her eyes wearily at the sound of fluttering wings, and was instantly blinded by the bright rays of the sun. As her vision cleared, she could make out the tiny outline of an owl, headed directly for her. Saria raised her eyebrows questioningly as she took off her glasses. She whipped them on her shirt, wondering if the "owl" was really just a smudge. She replaced her glasses and could clearly see the brown tawny owl sweeping down from the sky.

She had barely registered the owl in her conscience brain when it was crashing ruthlessly through the protective branched of the willow tree. All Saria could do was sit in shock as the owl landed lightly on her knee, dropping a worn piece of parchment into her lap. The owl looked at her and then the parchment expectantly. When Saria made no move, eyes frozen on the owl, it cocked its head to one side as though trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then, impatiently it dug its talons into her knee.

The pain shocked Saria into motion. Cautiously, she reached out and picked up the parchment. The owl seemed satisfied, but it still did not move from her knee. Slowly, trying not to rip the parchment, Saria unrolled it. She quickly skimmed the note, her mind in a kind of numb shock. "Oh," she said, looking back at the owl. Suddenly, her face snapped back into life, "Wait...WHAT?!?!?!" Saria exclaimed jumping. The owl glared at her, not happy with her sudden movement. "Oh my god, NO WAY!!!" said Saria after she had re-read the letter. She rolled the parchment up and set it down next to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head a few times, trying to wake herself of her obvious dream. She blinked her eyes a few times before opening them fully again. The owl still sat on her knee blinking unbelievingly at her, and she still clutched the worn parchment in her hand. Saria blinked once more before lifting the parchment to read it for the third time, this time she savored every word, willing her mind to believe its authenticity.

The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _(Order of Merlin, Second Class, Chf. Witch, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss DeThome,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster


	2. Surprise

****

Chapter 2: Surprise!

"Oh my God..." breathed Saria, hardly daring to believe her luck; "Mom's never going to go for this."

Slowly, almost dream-like, she rolled up the parchment and made to stand. The owl gave a hoot, to remind Saria he was there.

"Oh, right," she said more to herself than the owl. "What are we going to do with you?"

The owl continued to stare at her.

"Well, the letter says I have to 'owl' this Snape person back. I suppose that means I have to use an owl to get this to him?" The owl ruffled it's feathers in response. "Okay, well, I don't have an owl, so would you mind staying with me until I can give you a letter to send back?" The owl scooped its wings down, launching itself onto her shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

Slowly, and as gracefully as she could manage, Saria stood up, trying not to ruffle the owl. She pulled aside the sheet of willow branches and squinted out at the setting sun. Saria smiled, she loved sunsets in Colorado. The orange orb was not so bright that it hurt her eyes, and it cast red, orange and golden rays shooting through the sky. The clouds reflected the deep orange of the sun and the mountains stood tall and steady black shadows. 

She stepped fully out of the tree and began to walk back to her suburban home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The light of the false twilight was fading as Saria turned the last corner onto her street. She looked shortly at the all too familiar houses that ran up and down the street. Sighing, she walked through her green lawn into a two-story white house.

The minute she opened the door a wave of noise swept over her. Two smaller brown haired figures ran past her almost knocking her down, screaming something about a cookie. She walked further into the house and up the stairs toward her room. She passed an open door where a blonde haired figure and a redhead were yelling at the TV, which had its volume turned all the way up. She walked past the second to last door of the hallway, and heard the stereo pounding through the walls. 

Saria opened the door to her own room, at the very back of the house, and smiled. The noise was somehow kept out of her room and her headache was starting to clear up. She glances at the posters that covered her black walls. 

"Well, I suppose you can use this as a perch" Saria said to the owl as she pointed to her chair. The owl hooted and then flapped over to the chair. "Now, on to bigger problems. What am I going to do about this?" she mumbled, waving the letter around.

She flopped down on her bed sighing. The owl looked curiously at her. "Oh I know!" she exclaimed.

Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a sleek black case. Slowly she unzipped it and pulled out her most prized possession. A laptop complete with Windows XP, 250 KB memory, CD burner, DVD drive and wireless Internet. She had saved for it for three long years and she never let it out of her sight. 

She pulled up her word processor and began to type.

Her finished product looked like this:

PATERINA SCHOOL _of the _ARTS

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. DeThome,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Paterina School of the Arts.

We await your acceptance letter by no later than July 31. Upon receiving this letter, we shall send you your list of school supplies and train ticket.

Yours Sincerely,

Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster

Satisfied, Saria plugged in the connecter cable to the printer and printed out her letter.

"This should fool them nicely," Saria said to the owl as she left her room.

As Saria made her way to the kitchen, she shoved the Hogwarts letter into the pocket of her baggy boy's jeans.

Smiling as she prepared to tell her parents all about the 'Paterina School of the Arts', Saria entered the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

The door swung shut behind her as Saria took in the strange scene the lay before her. There we her parents, sitting quietly at the table with large cups of coffee in the hands. Her fathers are lay on her mothers shoulders as she stared determinedly at the table, where Saria could see what looked like a rolled up piece of paper in her hands.

"Oh, hello Saria." said her dad in a dead sort of voice. "Nice to see you're home."

Saria thought she heard feathers rustling and whipped her head around, fearing the owl had followed her into the kitchen. There was an owl, sitting on the kitchen counter, but it was not the same one that had brought her letter. It was an overly large snowy old that looked very impatient about something. Saria's hear began to beat faster and beads of sweat formed in her hands as comprehension dawned on her.

"Saria, dear," said her mother in a shaky voice, "I believe we need to talk."


	3. Relevations

****

A/N: Okay, I lied, I am still going to update even if people don't review (PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!! *pout*) because well, this is a fun story for me to write, because the main character is me! How exciting, not that you care probably but you know...oh well... Back to the greatest HP fanfic ever written!!! Heh heh, just kidding, I think Shezzly's stories are some of the best so if you haven't read them, you should. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 3: Revelations

"I believe you are right." said Saria, sitting down across from her parents.

"We received a letter today," began her father, "informing us that you are a witch of some sort, do you know anything about this?"

Saria shook her head.

"It's one of her 'friends' Don!" Saria's mother desperately sobbed, her voice cracking with anger. "I'm telling you! I told you we have to get her away from those..._freaks_ she calls her friends! First they corrupted my baby and now they are torturing us too! Why did you have to get involved in that Saria? What did we do to you to deserve this?" Now she was sobbing uncontrollably, shoulders shaking violently with every chocked breath. Saria's father, Don, tightened his grip on her shoulder and looked sadly at Saria.

"You don't know what this means to us Saria." Continued her father in an infuriatingly calm voice. "The same thing happened to your grandfather, he went to a 'school' like this one and never came back. For all we know he's dead! You have to understand, we just don't want the same thing happening to you. Besides, there are no such things as witches or wizards."

"But Dad! What if there are and we don't know about it? What if this is the only place I belong?"

"You belong here, with your mother and me."

"You're just going to keep doing this to me aren't you?" Saria couldn't control herself, first they had taken away her only friends and source of happiness, now she had a chance to start over and they were taking that from her too. Her voice was growing louder and fiercer with every word. "Every time I have a chance to be happy _you_ don't 'agree' with it so you take it away from me! You _say_ you want me to be happy, but then you don't let me! Make up your fucking minds! I am so sick of being treated like a child! I know what I want and I know what it will take to make me happy! You know nothing about me but you claim you know what is best for me! Well, YOU DON'T! You know what is best for _you_, you know what you want, not me! And frankly, I don't think you give a damn about what makes me happy as long as _your_ life is easier!"

Saria's face was red, her vision spotted, her whole body was trembling with rage. She had finally cracked, she couldn't stand being around those controlling mindless begin she dared to call her parents any longer. With out warning, she turned and stomped her way out of the kitchen.

Heart pounding against her chest, Saria made her way up the stairs to her room. Blindly, she shoved clothes, cigarettes, books and other odds and ends into her suitcase. She grabbed her laptop and case, and swung both bags onto her back. "Come on!" she shouted at the owl, who looked at her dumbly, "we're leaving!"

Saria was deaf to the usually impenetrable noise that constantly filled her house. Blood pounded in her ears, her hands were balled into fists so tight that her black nails bit into her skin.

Before she knew it, Saria had arrived at the park where the owl had brought her the letter earlier. Collapsing under the tree, Saria began to seriously think about what she had done. Primarily, she had no where to go, no money and no food. Her second problem was even getting to this school, she didn't even know where it was, it might not even be in the U.S.A. She sighed heavily and leaned against the tree trunk.

__

Well, she thought, _I might as well sleep here for the night. It's not like anyone can see me from the street. They probably won't even bother to look for me anyway..._she closed her eyes and was instantly asleep, her adrenaline clearing her system as quickly as it had come.

She woke what felt like sometime later to a sharp pain in her ear. She jumped as it came again and this time registered that the owl had bit her. "What is it?" she asked in a voice that suggested her brain wasn't as awake as her body yet.

The owl looked at the branches of the willow tree directly in front of her. Saria looked in the same direction as the owl. Suddenly, she heard faint voices coming from somewhere ahead of them.

"They can't be looking for me can they?" she whispered to the owl.

The owl looked directly at her before letting out a loud hoot.

"Damnit! What'd ya do that for?" she asked the owl angrily.

"I heard something over there!" came a voice from outside the cover of the willow.

"Shit!"

Now she could heard footsteps coming closer, and people whispering. Apparently, they thought she was asleep because they were saying things like "Try not to wake her up..." Saria decided that there were about two people coming, and she was just about to run when the first one crashed through the branches of the willow.

Saria forgot all about running as she stared at the person standing in front of her. He was a tall and gangly man with fiery red hair and a beaten looking broomstick in one hand. He was wearing deep green robes that looked as though they had been put on in a big hurry and then he had walked through a windstorm. He was staring triumphantly at the owl and Saria.

"'Ello!" he said in a deep, friendly voice. "'Ow are you?"

"Erm...hi." replied Saria, trying to overlook his very pronounced English accent. "I've been better I suppose."

"'O course you 'ave! You've 'ad a 'ard day 'aven't you? Oy! Doby! C'mere!" he called over his shoulder.

The soft sound of small feet padding across the grass filled the awkward science between the red-haired man and Saria. Then suddenly a small figure burst through the branches of the willow to stand next to the man. 

Saria could only see the outline of the figure, but it looked like a small, bald version of the man, with gigantic ears and a long carrot-like nose. 

"This 'ere is my 'ouse-elf, Doby. Doby, this is Saria." said the man.

"Hello, Saria." said the house-elf in a feeble yet merry sounding voice, "pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Um, yeah, you too Doby. Erm, I don't mean to be rude sir, but I don't believe you told me who you are." said Saria.

"Quite right!" said the man, "I'm Ron Weasley, English Magical Ambassador."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Well, things are starting to look a bit more cheery aren't they? Yay for Saria! Good times ahead, please keep reading and pretty please with sugar on top review!!!! (Pathetic isn't it?)


	4. The Red Dragon

****

A/N: I would like all two of my loyal and loved readers to know that it is officially 12:30 am mountain time. I am eating cold pizza and warm milk, so you see how much I sacrifice to bring you a great story? Good. Now back to my little world. And by the way, I GOT A NEW BETA!!! YAY!!! So, lets all have a hearty round of applause for Nicole. This also means I shall be updating more frequently! Whoopeee!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 4: The Red Dragon

"Well, umm...nice you meet you, Mr. Weasley." said Saria, feeling more confused by the second. "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Well, I thought that would be obvious, Saria, I'm 'ere to bring you, safely, to 'Ogwarts."

"Oh, well, that's cool." she said as a wave of relief swept over her. "Erm, where is Hogwarts?"

"It's in England, but we won't be flying all-"

"Flying?" Saria cut him off, astonished.

"Yes, flying. 'Aven't you 'eard of witches broomsticks? Well, no matter, we are going to fly to my flat in New York for the next couple o' days and then we'll get to London."

"I'll take your bags, Miss!" chirped Doby happily.

"Oh, no, I'll do it..." protested Saria.

"This is what Dobby is paid for miss!" replied Doby happily.

"Well, okay then."

"I shall meet Mr. Weasley and Miss Saria at house then, yes master?"

"Doby, I told you to call me Ron, and yes, we shall meet you at the flat."

"Okay then, Mr. Ron. Goodbye!"

Doby bowed low to the ground, so his nose lightly brushed the grass. Then, he stood smiled and disappeared with a loud crack. Saria jumped with a small scream that the sound.

"Oh my god! Where did he go?" asked Saria, bewildered.

"'E disapparated to my flat."

"Just...just like that?" asked a bewildered Saria, blinking profusely.

"Mmhm."

"Why can't we do that? If I'm a witch I should be able to."

"Righ', you are a witch, but yer not properly trained. Tha's a very difficult skill to master, mos' trained wizards can't do it. Plus, you 'ave to pass a test saying you can do it safely."

"What is so hard about it?"

"Well, you might splinch yourself."

"Do what?"

"Only send 'alf o' yourself to where you are going."

"Oh, yuck."

"Yeah, so anyway, 'op on , I'll steer, all you 'ave to do is lean with me. C'mere. Okay, now swing yer leg over like this...good." Saria very uncertainly straddled the broom behind Ron. "Right, now hang on around my waist an we'll be off." Saria wrapped her arms around the muscular waist that sat steadily in front of her. "Ready? "Ere we go!"

Ron kicked his foot against the ground, launching them into the still, black night sky. At the same time, Saria felt like her whole body jumped up, but her stomach stayed behind. She felt a little light headed and giddy. They shot forward through the vine-like branches of the willow and into the clear Colorado air. 

Saria smiled as the crisp air stung her face and froze her teeth. Somehow, this felt so right. Ron leaned back a little, pointing the broom handle toward to sky. The broom began to rise slowly and evenly. Ron laughed heartedly as Saria gasped at the sight of her town miniaturized beneath her.

"It's so pretty!"

"Yeah, I love the way muggle ligh's twinkle like that."

"Muggle?"

"Oh, yeah, tha' is wha' we, wizards tha' is, call people with no magical powers."

"Ah."

"Okay, get ready, we're turning right!"

"We're doing wha-AH!" Saria screamed as the broom jerked hard to the right, she felt like it actually felt out from underneath her. For a second, she had the strangest sensation that she was suspended in mid-air. She squeezed her legs together so that she could feel the wood of the broom handle underneath her, the skinny mass of wood pinched between her knees wasn't very reassuring. She squeezed her arms tighter around Ron's body, who gasped as he felt her tightening the death grip on his body.

"It's alrigh' ya know, i's only a small turn!"

"Ron, I don't think I like flying very much!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After what seemed like endless, jerky, freezing, awful hours later, Ron leaned forward and the broom pointed downward. Saria opened her eyes long enough to peek over his shoulder and see where they were heading.

Before her lay the largest mass of lights she had ever set eyes on. It seemed like it was all just one gigantic light someone had tried to use to light up the heavens. As the got closer to the city, Saria could make out tons of different lights, some reaching into the sky while others zoomed around on the ground far below them. 

"Wow," Saria sighed, relieved that the jerky turning was finally over.

"Welcome to Manhattan." Ron said happily.

As the broom descended smoothly toward the city, Ron pulled out his wand.

"Hold still, I am going to perform an invisibility spell on you."

"Oh, okay..." Saria said uncertainly.

Ron pointed his wand over his shoulder and muttered something Saria couldn't hear. When Ron moved his wand away, Saria felt sort of liquid-like, like her body was trying to flow away from her. Looking down, she gasped in surprise. She was looking at where her knee should be, but all she saw were the steady lights of the city.

"Always a bit o' a shock the fir' time. Don' worry, you'll get used to it." said Ron, as his body disappeared slowly. Saria grabbed the reassuring, yet invisible cloth of Ron's cloak, just to make sure he was still there.

The lights steadily grew larger as they neared the city.

Ron leveled his broom and maneuvered his way over the busy streets of Manhattan. Soon the myriad of people began to thin, and the buildings became shorter. Less cars traveled the streets and somehow the city seemed dimmer.

Another shaky turn and they were on a very dark alleyway. Ahead of them, Saria could see a faint red light on one of the sides of the alleyway. As the neared it, Saria noticed her feet were brushing the ground. She smiled knowing the terrible ride would soon be over.

Very gently, Ron lowered the broom to the ground.

"Alrigh', swing off!"

As Saria swung her leg over the broom, she read the sign, "The Red Dragon" was printed in huge glowing letters, and below it was written "Bed and Breakfast." Suddenly Ron appeared in front of her. He pointed his wand at her and when she looked down she could see her body clearly again. 

"Are we staying here?" asked Saria.

"No, we have to go through here to get into wizard Manhattan, it's kind of like a hotel that serves as a gateway. Once we're in, we'll go to my flat."

Saria looked more closely at the building. It reminded her of a side entrance to a bar, or a club. Just a plain door set into a solid brick wall with the sign hanging over it. 

"It's prettier on the inside," Ron assured her before stepping up to the door and pulling it open. "Ladies first!" he said grinning.

Saria stepped into a large room with an impossibly high ceiling. Enchanted candles floated above her, bobbing up and down, making the light flicker in the room. She could see the check-in desk made of some sort of red wood directly in front of her, to her left there was a sitting parlor complete with a gigantic bookshelf and too her right there was a bar/restaurant area.

Next to the check-in desk was a hall way that Saria guessed lead to the guestrooms of the hotel.

"Hi Ron!" called a man from behind the desk.

"Oh, 'ey 'Enry! 'Ow's business going?" replied Ron, striding over to the desk.

A man stood there who was all and balding. What hair was left was dark brown and his eyes glittered green. He was rather beefy, but he seemed very friendly.

"Not too bad, not too bad at all! Who is the little lady with ya?"

"Oh, this is Saria DeThome, a future 'Ogwarts student."

"So, your trip went well?"

"With the exception of some flying trouble," he winked at Saria, "it went just fine."

"Heading back into town?"

"Yeah."

"Well, nice running into ya! Make sure you say bye before heading back to London."

"Will do 'Enry. C'mon Saria, right through here."

Saria waved at the man before she followed Ron down the hallway. The hallway resembled the rest of the hotel, oriental in style and made of beautiful red wood. A long carpet filled the floor and Saria noticed it was embroidered with dragons and what appeared to be Chinese symbols, both of which were weaving their way around Saria and Ron's feet.

"What are these symbols for?" Saria asked Ron.

"Oh those, they are supposed to bring you good luck, health, stuff like that."

"Cool."

Ron opened a door in the back of the hotel that lead into a small walled in area. Saria walked in after him and watched as he shut the door, which blended in perfectly with the rest of the wall.

"Is this it?" Saria asked in a voice that implied the man studying the wall before them was completely bonkers.

"Now wait just a second." replied Ron, as he produced his wand from somewhere in his robes. He studied the wall for another second, then he tapped his wand on the brick right above where the door into the hotel was. The brick shuddered a little and then the words: "May those who come, come with peace," engraved themselves into the brick.

Ron stepped away from the wall and pulled open the door. Saria was no longer looking into the comfortable interior of the Red Dragon; she was looking down a very empty city street.


	5. Answers

****

Chapter 5: Answers

Sometime later, Saria sat at a table in Ron's flat, silently sipping tea. She looked all around the house, avoiding Ron's staring eyes. The flat was large, and resembled the interior of a hunting lodge. It was made of a very deep red wood. All the furniture was over-sized and red, made with a very soft material Saria had never seen before. The carpet was made of the same material, and whenever she took a step, Saria's feet sunk into the carpet. A huge, ancient fireplace was built into the wall, it was the only light in the flat. 

Finally, Ron spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "Saria, I have been wondering, not many 12 year olds would gladly hop onto a flying broomstick with a crazy old man who shows up in the park late at night. But you didn't even question me, can I ask you why?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I have been known to be an excellent judge of character." Replied Saria matter-of-factly. "I can always tell if people are telling me their true intentions or if they are out to hurt me, I have an ability to root out the bad people in the world, that's what my mom says. But, in any case, I have met and befriended much scarier people than an eccentric old man and his side kick, if you don't mind me saying so." 

Ron chuckled before he responded, "Well, you certainly have quite the vocabulary for someone so young, i might think I was talking to my wife!"

"You have a wife?" Saria asked, surprised.

"Surprised?" Said Ron, chuckling again. "Most people are, I guess I strike people as a loner. Yes, I have a wife, her name is Hermione, one of the cleverest people you'll ever meet. She is living in England right now with our daughter, Billie. She's about your age, she'll be starting Hogwarts this year too, I think she'll like you."

"Speaking of Hogwarts, I wanted to ask you, why am I going to a school all the way in London? Aren't there any Wizard Schools in the U.S.?"

"Well, yes there are hundreds of schools in and around the U.S., but none of them quite fit your needs."

"What do you mean? I'm not special ed..."

"No, no, that's not what I mean. Saria, sometimes a really powerful witch or wizard is born with the ability to change the shape of their bodies. We call them metamorphagi. When a metamorphagi is born, they need to be sent to a school that has another metamorphagus to teach them how to control that, otherwise they change shape without warning."

"So are you saying I'm one of these metamorphagi?"

"Everyone in your dad's family has had magic, but none of their powers were strong enough to send them to school for. Your dad has many, many generations of unused magic in him, when he met your mom, who also has some magic in her, both of their powers were sent to you. You have one of the strongest gifts we have ever seen. Thus, you are indeed a metamorphagus, but your powers are stronger than most. Not only can you change your shape to resemble that of a human, you can grow completely inhuman parts, you could make yourself taller, or you could make yourself grow chicken feet if you wanted to."

"THAT IS SO COOL!!!!!" Saria jumped out of her chair, a huge smile across her face. "When can I start learning? Can you teach me some? This is so awesome!!!"

Ron smiled. "No, I can't teach you, that is why you are going to Hogwarts. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a metamorphagus, she is going to help you learn how to change your body, as much as she can anyway."

"That is so neat! This school is gonna be kick ass! When are we leaving?"

"Well, we weren't planning on you running away from home and needing a rescue, so I was actually supposed to come and get you tomorrow, plus we planned sometime for me to convince your parents you needed to come to school. So we are about two days ahead of schedule. We'll stay here tomorrow and then on Saturday we'll leave for London."

"So cool, so cool!"

"Why don't you head off to bed now and tomorrow I'll show you around."

"Alright, thank you!" Saria said running over to Ron and hugging him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter folks, but I hope this satisfies your questions about why Saria is going to Hogwarts. I know Saria sounds all-powerful right now, but trust me, she does have some weaknesses, but if I do stray into the land of Mary-Jane please, pretty please stop me. These chapters are un-beta-ed, except for one and two, but it has been so long since I updated, I wanted to make sure you knew I was still alive and stuff. So, they will be updated slowly as revised and stuff. I will try to remember to tell you everytime I re-submit a chapter. Much love, Mathana.


End file.
